Polaris
by s2LaDolceVita
Summary: "Even if the world abandons us, even if it despises us, let's meet again in a different life. To the ends of this rough world, I promise you, I'll go against fate for just one more moment with you". My take on Karakuri Burst. ONE-SHOT!


**READ THIS FIRST OR IT WON'T MAKE SENSE: **We all know the story of Karakuri burst. Rin and Len are on opposing sides of justice and thus they are eachother's enemy. It is their duty to kill the other. However in my story, Rin and Len are siblings who had been separated in childhood due to a tragic event. They live their entire lives searching for one another. However it isn't until the last moment when Rin has finally killed Len that she realizes Len's true identity. This is a one-shot of that one final moment.

* * *

"I..missed you..Rin.."

Rin eyes shot open as she realized who the man standing before her was. In his hand clutched not a grenade, but a white ribbon. Her white ribbon.

-

*flashback*

_15 years previous._

_"Rin, do you see that star over there?"_

_"mmhmm"_

_"The name of that star is Polaris."_

_"How can you tell one star from another Big brother?"_

_"Because it's the brightest one in the sky. Without Polaris, the sky would be much duller."_

_"Can I be Polaris?", the seven year old girl jumped up excitedly._

_"You already are. You shine the brightest, and among the millions of people in the world I'd always be able to find you"_

_But the two siblings starry evening was about to turn into a nightmare as they heard a loud commotion._

_"Take the children, take them far away!"_

_Len felt himself and his sister being forced atop a horse as they rode off into the night with a servant. Rin looked behind her as she saw her once lovely home ablaze in flames and the sound of her mother's screams echoed in her head._

_Suddenly she saw the men chasing after them on their horses. They appeared like a gang of rogues. She screamed as an arrow grazed her arm, blood quickly spilling from the gash. She felt herself falling from the horse._

_"Len!", she cried. "Len!"_

_Her brother reached out for her, trying to pull her back onto the horse_

_"Grab onto my hand, Rin!"_

_The little girl tried to reach for her brother's hand but she felt herself slipping and he had only managed to grab the white ribbon loose from her hair. Rin felt herself fall to the ground as the horse with her brother on it, galloped into the distance._

_"Brother!", she cried_

_"Rin!"  
-_

"If we are reborn…..let's not meet again…..", Len groaned as the blood began to trickle from his mouth.

"No.." Rin whispered as she dropped her gun.

"No!", she screamed as she crawled over to Len's dying body.

"I….never answered you. Open your eyes", Rin cried, her tears blurring her vision.

With trembling hands she touched Len's cheek gently.

"Please…open your eyes. Please. I .. also..love you…You can't die. I'm sick of being left behind, I'm sick of being alone! Don't die…please don't die. You can't leave me too! You're the only one I have..", Rin sobbed as she clutched Len's robes.

"Don't die…", she cried, "We can live together. You said you dreamed of leading a normal life. We can do that, together…. I'll make dinner and wait for you to come home from the fields. You'll come home with dirt on your face and calluses on your hand, but it wouldn't matter, because we'd both be happy"

She shook Len back and forth in desperation.

"Wake up! Don't you want that? Don't you want to live happily with me? Wake up! Don't give up", Rin's tears streamed down her face, her sobs choking her.

Looking into his face, she wanted to die. This face was the face of her brother, her soul, her life. The reason she had kept on living. Even in her dreams she had searched for this face. Oh cruel fate! The only moment she had ever been gentle with him was here and now, when it was all too late. Taking his face into her hands, she kissed his cold lips with all the love that had been denied her in this lifetime.

_"I've always lived without fear. I wasn't afraid of anyone. But for the first time in my life, as my heart fell for you, I became more and more afraid. I resented the fact that one day I would have to kill you. For the first time in my life, I wanted to throw away my gun and lead a normal life. In the end it was a useless dream. Even if I die here, I will not be able to forget you. "_

She noticed her gun, fallen in the snow next to him.

"Without you, living means nothing…."

With trembling hands she took the gun, aimed it at her head and pressed the trigger. As the gunshot went off, Rin's blood splattered all over the white unmarred snow, as she fell on top of Len.

"…because you are Polaris", she whispered with her last gasping breath.

_"Even if the world abandons us, even if it despises us, let's meet again in a different life. To the ends of this rough world, I promise you, I'll go against fate for just one more moment with you"  
_

* * *

_**A/N: As much as I love RinxLen, I love doing these tragic pieces! There's just a strange kind of beauty in tragedy, their love is just so much more intensified rather than if I wrote fluff. I've really been thinking about doing a full story based on Karakuri burst because I feel like it just has so much potential but I'm not completely sure yet. What do you think?**_


End file.
